


Haeres

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, google translate latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing The Bull loves more than doing this to Dorian. Laying him out, tying him down so he can’t move, and just pleasuring him until he’s out of his mind with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haeres

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my google translate Latin. *coughs* I mean Tevene. Translations in the end notes

There is nothing the Bull loves more than doing this to Dorian. Laying him out, tying him down so he can’t move, and just pleasuring him until he’s out of his mind with it. The mage is usually so active in bed, giving as good as he gets and mouthing off at every opportunity, and it’s not that the Bull doesn’t love that too, he does, but there’s something special about the times like this, when Dorian goes soft and submissive and docile. Something worth savoring. And savor he does.

Dorian’s cries are rising in pitch again and his legs have started trembling under the Bull’s hands. The qunari gives one last lingering suck to the cock in his mouth before pulling off with a wet smack and a satisfied hum. Dorian lets out a cry of denial as he’s deprived of his release for what Bull knows is the third time. He doubts Dorian has any clue anymore how many times it’s been.

Bull shifts back up the bed until he can lean down close to Dorian as he whimpers.

“Shhh, you’re alright,” he whispers in the man’s ear. He runs a hand soothingly down Dorian’s side and across his twitching stomach as his body slowly accepts the fact that he’s not going to come yet and he begins to slide back from the edge. “You’re doing so well, being such a good boy for me.” Dorian whimpers desperately even as the praise makes his eyes fall closed and his limbs tremble. The Bull smiles and moves back down Dorian’s body leaving light kisses as he goes. When he reaches Dorian’s cock he gently runs a fingertip up the length enjoying the way it twitches and Dorian jerks in reaction.

“Sodes,” Dorian whines in Tevene. “Tangunt me.” Fuck, Bull loves it when Dorian loses his Common. He growls low in his throat in approval and Dorian’s cock twitches again in response to the sound. “Sodes!” Dorian cries out again and the Bull runs a hand up his side to pacify him.

He takes Dorian’s leaking cock in his mouth again sucking light and slow. He hums his enjoyment at the taste of the fluid leaking from the tip and Dorian groans long and loud.

“Ne subsistite,” Dorian mutters mindlessly, thrashing his head back and forth. Bull only understands about every tenth word when Dorian gets like this, his Tevene being mainly limited to commands and war jargon and other things one would hear on a battlefield. But it’s not the words themselves that get the Bull hot anyway. It’s that he’s driven Dorian so far out of his mind. He starts to suck more seriously and bob his head a little and Dorian shouts desperately.

“Quod ita sit bonum! Miserere mei!” The words come out in a slurred jumble, barely coherent at all. “Haeres, _sodes_!”

Bull almost chokes as the last few words leave Dorian’s mouth. He definitely recognized _that_ one. Haeres. Dorian just called him _Master_. The Bull has to pull off Dorian’s cock just slightly both to recover himself and to give proper voice to the groan that knowledge rips from deep in his chest. Dorian whines clearly thinking he’s about to pull away again.

“Non!” Dorian cries in denial. “Oro tu, Haeres, liceat mihi pervenio!”

Fuck fuck fuck. All Bull’s plans for savoring go right out the fucking window and he dives back down on his lover’s cock taking it in all the way, sucking hard.

“ _Etiam_! Sodes, ne subsistite!”

It doesn’t take long, with how much Bull’s been teasing him. Three or four good sucks and a swirl of Bull’s tongue later and Dorian is crying out wordlessly, twisting in his bonds and coming hard. Bull sucks him through it, swallowing him down and stroking with his tongue until Dorian’s whines change from pleasured to pained.

“Nimis,” he says weakly, then, “Too much.” Bull pulls back and sets about untying Dorian. The mage isn’t much help, lying on the bed like dead weight, content to be moved and shifted as the Bull sees fit. When that’s done he reaches for the small basin of water he’d left on a stand on the nightstand, kept warm by the candle burning under it. He wets a cloth and gently runs it and down Dorian’s body, continuing to slide it along his stomach and chest long after he’s clean of sweat.

Dorian himself looks like he’s about to fall asleep, offering nothing but the occasional blissful sigh in response to the attention. Bull puts the cloth back in the basin and pulls Dorian into his arms, deciding a nap sounds like an excellent idea. The mage mumbles contentedly and curls into his embrace, resting his head on the qunari’s chest. They’ll have to talk, _Dorian had called him Master_ , but that can wait until they’ve recovered. The Bull closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Dorian’s hair as he waits for sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Sodes- please
> 
> Tangunt me- touch me
> 
> ne subisitite- don’t stop
> 
> Quod ita sit bonum- it’s so good
> 
> Miserere mei- have mercy on me
> 
> Haeres- Master (there are a lot of Latin words that could mean master. I chose this one because it also means owner whereas the others seemed to be in a more teacher-esque context)
> 
> non- no
> 
> Oro tu- I beg you
> 
> liceat mihi pervenio- let me come ( I decided that pervenio was going to be the Tevene slang for orgasm as it seems to mean both come and attain. Literally this sentence means “allow me to attain”.)
> 
> Etiam- yes
> 
> nimis- too much


End file.
